yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Serena/Gallery
Official Serena full view.png Serena face.png 052016Animedia Serena Concept Art.png|Serena's concept art from Animedia May 2016. Serena Concept Art.png|Serena concept art. Serena Concept Art 2.png|Serena concept art. Serena's face Concept Art.png|Serena's face concept art. Serena and Yuzu swapping clothes Concept Art.png|Serena and Yuzu swapping clothes concept art. Serena in Riding Duel outfit concept art.png|Serena in Riding Duel outfit concept art. Shonen Jump Magazine Serena and Cat Dancer.png Openings & Endings |-|Arc V Op 2 Yuzu and Serena.jpg |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Serena.png Arc V Op 3 Yuzu and Serena.png Arc V Op 3 Yuzu and Serena (2).png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (1).png Arc V Ed 3 Serena and Yuya.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (2).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (3).png Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Serena and Gongenzaka.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (4).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (5).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (6).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (7).png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png |-|Trump Card= Arc V Op 4 Serena in Riding Duel outfit.png Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png Arc V Op 4 Serena and Yuzu fusion summon.png Arc V Opening 4 Trump Card.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Shingo and Serena.png Arc V Ed 4 Yuzu and her counterparts.png Arc V Four Dimension Bracelets.png Arc V Ed 4 Serena punching Shingo.png Arc V Ed 4 Serena asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Op5 Serena.png Bracelet Girls.png Arc V OP 5 Serena.png Anime |-|Season 1= [[Episode 38] Arc V Serena overhearing Sora's tantrums.png Arc V Serena and Barrett.png Serena in cloak.jpg Episode 40 Ep40 Nakajima, Reiji, Reira and Serena.png Ep40 Serena in Maiami First Stadium.png Arc V Reiji grabs Serena's arm.png Arc V Serena's Bracelet.png Arc V Ep 040.png Arc V Reiji and Serena.png Episode 41 Ep41 Close up Serena.png Reiji and Serena 0.png Child Serena.png Serena and Blue Cat.png Ep41 Young Reiji and Serena.png Arc V Ep 041.png Professor and Serena.png Child Serena and Reiji.png Ep41 Reiji and Serena.png Barrett force return.png Arc V 41 Serena.png Serena's full appearance.png Arc V Reo ordering Sora and Obelisk Force to capture Serena.png Episode 45 Ep45 Serena, Yuzu and Dennis.png Arc V 045 Serena VS Dennis.png Arc V Serena with Fusion Card.png Ep 45 Serena Fusion Summon.jpg Hikage rescues Serena.png Episode 46 Ep46 Serena telling Hikage to let her go.png Ep46 Serena introducing herself.png Serena's explanation.png Serena and Yuzu 1.png Arc V Serena wearing Yuzu's clothes.png Episode 48 Selena defends Shun.png Serena and Shun.png Arc V Ep 048.png Tsukikage, Serena, and Shun.png Arc V 048 Obelisk Force VS Tsukikage, Serena and Kurosaki.png Serena and Shun 48-1.png Ep48 Serena activates Moon Light Perfume.png Episode 49 Ep49 Serena.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Yuya cried for his friends.png Ep50 Yūya, Serena, Dennis and Mieru.png Ep50 Tsukikage defends Serena.png Ep50 Serena explains why she and Yuzu switched clothes.png Arc V Ep 050.png Shun speaking with Serena.png Shun and Serena 50-1.png Ep50 Serena horrified.png Ep50 Close up Serena.png Episode 51 Ep51 Serena and Shun shocked.png Episode 52 Ep52 The victors of the tournament.png Ep 52 Yūya, Serena and Reiji.png Episode 53 Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 55 Ep 55 Yūya, Serena, Shingo and Reira.png Arc V 055 Security VS Sawatari and Serena.png Episode 56 Ep56 Serena's new outfit.jpg Yuya and Serena 56.png Arc V Ep 056.png Yuya taken by Crow.png Serena taken by Turbo Duelist.png Episode 57 Arc V Shingo, Serena and Yuya.png Ep 57 Shingo and Serena.png Arc V Ep 057.png Episode 58 Ep 58 Serena insults Crow.png Episode 59 Ep59 Serena attacks with Cat Dancer.png Serena interrogates.png Everyone arrested.png Episode 60 Ep60 Everyone are taken away by Security.png Ep60 Roget orders that Serena be kept separate from the others.png Ep60 Serena reassures Yūya.png Episode 62 Serena annoyed.jpg Episode 63 Everyone assemble.png Everyone trapped 1.png Everyone trapped.png Everyone taken away.png Episode 70 Arc V Tony vs Serena.png Serena smile.jpg Episode 77 Shocked when Sergey brutally defeated Yuzu.png Episode 79 Arc V Reiji, Sam and Serena.png Episode 83 Yugo vs Serena.jpg Episode 84 Ep 84 Yugo and Serena.png Serena in Riding Duelist Outfit.jpg Serena and Yugo 84-1.png Arc V 084 Serena VS Hugo.png Serena and Yugo.jpg Arc 84 End.jpg Episode 85 Arc V 85.png Yugo and Serena 85-1.jpg Yugo and Serena 85-2.jpg Yugo and Serena 85-3.jpg Yugo and Serena 85.jpg Episode 86 Serena and Security 86.jpg Serena 86-1.jpg Arc V Ep 086.png Tsukikage and Serena 86.jpg Episode 88 Reira and Serena 88-1.jpg Episode 89 Serena 89-1.jpg Serena Reira 89-1.jpg Serena 89-2.jpg Episode 91 Ep91 Serena warns Yūya.png Ep91 Serena and Reira.png Yuri, Sora, Serena, Reira 91.png Ep91 Yūri challenges Sora.png Arc V 91 Serena's bracelet resonating stronger.png Episode 92 Ep92 Serena urges Yuzu to get out of here.png Barrett and Serena 92-1.jpg |-|Season 3= Episode 115 Lancers 115-3.png Yuzu and Serena 115-1.jpg Yuzu and Serena 115-2.jpg Yuzu and Serena 115-3.png Yuzu and Serena 115-4.png Episode 116 Reo and Bracelet Girls 116.jpg Bracelet Girls 116.jpg Episode 117 Young Reiji 117.jpg Yuri and Serena Revival Zero.jpg Bracelet Girls 117.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 11.png Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Volume 15.jpg ARC V Volume 22 Cover.jpg Other Manzai Serena manzai.png Serena manzai 2.png Yuzu and Serena manzai.jpg Category:Image Gallery